La locura de dos seres
by Hanten
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Que tan bajo estas dispuesto caer en la locura y el miedo por la persona que dices amar?, será capas de enamórate de tu contrario…</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí con nuevo fic pero de soul eater**

**Espero que les guste**

_**La locura de dos seres…**_

_**Capitulo 1: Corto.**_

Puedo decir sin problemas que me gusta ese dulce tan adictivo pero yo al ser el hijo del Shimigami no puedo evitar no mostrar al publico el atraimiento a mis acciones que hago contigo, Yo death the kid enamorado de una hija de bruja y a la vez el actual kinshi: Crona…

Mis sentimientos por ti no son simples son confusos pero al final eso lo hace interesante, el destino no paso desapercibido pues puso piedras en nuestro camino…

Pero la historia de amor que me enorgullece en contar…

Al principio me hacia mal el pensar que estaba enamorada de Maka, me sentía como demonio al desear que ella te rechazara, pero al ver como sufrías por eso me rompía a mi en corazón, en mi mente no hay tranquilidad por aquellos celos…

Muchas veces desea gritar como Black Star poder gritar mis sentimientos por ti, esa sensación de libertad pero ante errores que cometía solo podía suspirar, cada vez veía mas lejos el poder tomar tu mano.

Y aquella vez que me sacaste del mundo de mis pensamiento…

- a disculpa…shimigami.-kun… ¿estas bien?—me preguntabas preocupada-

Sin importancia y con descaro sostuve tus hombros y te di un beso en tus llamativos y opacos labios.

-Crona yo te amo!- grite sin importar la respuesta,- quieres ser mi novia

_Aun te encontrabas en shock no podía evitar pensar que había fallado dado un declaración muy incomoda para ti, por lo cual te solté y me dispuse salir corriendo de el lugar._

_No podía evitar llorar como un bebe, como si fuera arte de magia, lo olvidaba podías hacer…entraste a mi habitación , solo me respondiste con un beso torpe en los labios._

_Hay supe que si ibas corresponder aunque no fue mi mejor declaración de amor , el mensaje había llegado y ahora me encontraba contigo esperando que nos deparaba el futuro…_

_**El futuro no esta escrito para mi ni para ti pero no se puede saber lo que ocurrirá creía que eso lo haría interesante pero me equivoque…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Jumbiee hana por tu reviws te admiro mucho

Y tus fics :3

Bueno aquie les dejo el sig capitulo…

_**Capitulo 2: tiempo**_

_La locura tiene distintas manifestaciones no, mas debo recalcar que la sentía por ti no era normal, no era que hacia que fuera a matar todo , sino esa locura que me causaba a besar tus labios al grado de morder con fuerza dejarte un hilo de sangre… _

_Yo no era una bruja tal era solo mitad la sangre negra se había encargado de una forma suprimir pero eso no importaba al principio…_

_Años pasaron en los que estuve encerrada en la luna y cuando por fin puede salir que me encontré nada menos que al bisnieto de la que fue mi mejor amiga… _

_Había logrado salir pero a que costo mis amigos estaban ya hechos petróleo…_

_Al principio me enoje pero al verte a ti, la persona que mas amaba aun con vida y con imagen tan joven, mi ira se fue a verlo a el…_

-kid…-

-crona amor… es bueno verte de nuevo-

_Ambos se lanzaron se dieron un apasionado beso, se sentían felices como si a pesar de tiempo que paso no importo eran felices…_

_Al regresar Death city se entero de varias cosas, entre ellas que el clan había regresado todo gracias a Black star, Maka y soul habían tenido dos hijos y entre ellos su bisnieto había sido el único que por dos generaciones había vuelto heredar sangre de técnico, por otro lado le sorprendía como la escuela y la cuidad había cambiado a un ambiente donde había brujas en paz._

-me sorprende como ahora todo parece estar en paz-

-si fue un camino largo, muchos años para poder tener esta paz-

- si, fue muy solitario pero al menos ver este escenario lo vuelve muy grato-

_Ella solo soltó una gran sonrisa, Kid había olvidado lo simétrica de su sonrisa eso le alegro a el, solo tomaron de las manos se encaminaron a la mansión._

_Para sorpresa de Crona la mansión ya no lucia igual se veía mas grande pero no tan simétrica._

-superarte su obsesión verdad…-

-bueno en parte me di cuenta de otras cosas en todos estos años sabes-

- me alegra ahora al menos se que si muevo algo no harás un berrinche- dijo soltando alegre sonrisa.-

A los pocos días de volver notaba como la gente se extrañaba de ella, se había comunicado que la pareja del Shimigami había vuelto, pero muchos empezaban a dudar, entre ellas las brujas ya que ella no era una bruja sino el Kishi actual, cuando la gente supo esto empezaron a dudar de Kid, para estrés de ella la gente no confiaba en ella, las personas empezaban a juzgarla de nuevo.

Debido a esto algo dentro de ella empezó a apoderarse el hecho de volver a matar…

….

...

..

.

espero que les guste…


End file.
